Studies are in progress in rats to define further the relationship between potassium homeostasis and renal ammoniagenesis, and to dissect further the specific metabolic events controllig renal ammoniagenesis. These issues are being pursued using in vitro study of renal cortical and medullary slices and also in vitro study of isolated renal mitochondria.